The First Rule
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: What if Kurt had gone to talk to Blaine before Finn did? Spoilers for 3x8


_**Disclaimer: What if Kurt was the one to come and talk to Blaine? Or rather, came along **__before__** Finn. I can't buy that that Kurt wouldn't not try to talk to Blaine about what he was feeling. This is my headcanon. Nothing on glee belongs to me. Hope you enjoy! Only spoilers for 3x8. I would also like to say that this is not supposed to be a let's all hate Finn Hudson fic, because I don't. I LOVE Finn. He is adorable and sometimes misguided, maybe, but I love him. I just don't understand the crazy hate he gets from the fandom as a whole. **_

The First Time

By Julia

Sweat was pouring off his face as he punched the punching bag. He was the angriest he had ever been. He was punching so hard that he almost didn't hear his boyfriend Kurt Hummel come in. Blaine Anderson looked up as he entered. "Hi, sweetheart." He said, keeping the punching once he'd noticed him.

Kurt looked at him, folding his arms. He looked angry. He asked, "What's the matter, Blaine? Why did you get so angry at Sam?" He'd been so shocked that Blaine had left the choir room after fighting with the other boy.

Blaine looked at Kurt, as he kept up his punching. "I had some not so stellar memories come up when I was arguing with him." He knew he was going to have to talk about them now, and he supposed that that was fine, he didn't mind telling Kurt. He hadn't yet.

That surprised Kurt. He kept his arms folded and got a little closer, wanting to go and hug him but not knowing if he should. He said, "Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything." He slowly reached out and touched his boyfriend's shoulder.

To his further surprise, Blaine shied away from him. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I just don't want to be touched right now." He hated the look on Kurt's face as he did so. "Look, babe, I just, I had some hard times before I went to Dalton. I told you about the Sadie Hawkins dance, and getting beat up." Blaine said, again hating himself.

His boyfriend looked concerned now, wishing that he could take Blaine's pain away completely. He was itching to put his hand omn Blaine's shoulder, just put his arms around him. But something about Blaine's demeanor and posture that stopped Kurt from trying. He nodded. "Yes. That's not why you got so upset and left the room, though, sweetheart." He said, shaking his head.

"You're right. It's not. I got so upset at Sam because every day for a year before I went to Dalton I ws called easy. A slut. I wasn't even doing anything to warrant the accusations. It was right after I came out as being gay. Everyone assumed that since I was gay that must make me a sex addict or something." Blaine said, keeping up his punching. He was punching so hard that the bag was moving a little more than it was. He didn't look at Kurt as he said this but tears had started to make tracks down his face.

This _really_ made Kurt want to put his arm around Blaine. "Please, sweetie, let me comfort you. You are supposed to be able to lean on me. So let me." Kurt said. He was getting a little upset now. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Blaine." He said, his arm twitching at his side. He hated this, hated what his baby had had to go through.

Blaine stopped punching for a second. "I was picturing Sam's face just now. The only time I've been angrier is when David was trying to hurt us that night New Directions had their benefit concert." He said "their" instead of "ours" because he still didn't feel like he belonged. He was tired of not feeling like he had a say. He knew what he was talking about, he had been practically the lead of the Warblers for a reason. Blaine looked at Kurt. "What the fuck is your brother's problem with me?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, having been focused on his shoes. He didn't know for sure what was wrong with Finn, but he did know he was trying to be Team Switzerland. Blaine had also never really sworn before this. Kurt didn't know what to say that wouldn't make Blaine angrier. He felt a couple of tears squeeze out of his eyes. "Blaine, I don't know. I tried talking to him about it, he clams up and won't say a word."

Blaine was pretty sure that was because Finn hated him or something and was just trying to hide it. Finn loved Kurt and didn't want to fight with him. "That's because he _hates_ me and he's afraid to say something to you about it. He doesn't like me, Kurt. Your brother hates me and I didn't even do anything to him." Blaine said, and tears were pouring down his face.

That was it, Kurt went and put his arms around Blaine. Blaine fought against him for a minute, before he let Kurt hold him. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back. Blaine had buried his head in Kurt's neck. Kurt said, "I am sure Finn doesn't hate you. You guys spent as much time together this summer as you did with me. You know Finn cares about you too. I don't know but if you want we can ask him together. I know that you've been trying so hard to fit in."

They both looked up as Finn came in the room. Kurt stepped back, but stood protectively beside Blaine, as if Finn meant to hurt him or something. "What do you want, Finn? Blaine doesn't want to talk to you." Kurt didn't want to fight with his brother, but he didn't want Finn to upset Blaine any more than he already was.

Finn looked at his brother. "I don't want to upset him. I just want to talk, Blaine." He said, looking past Kurt to Blaine. "And if it could be alone, I would greatly appreciate it."

Blaine looked at Finn, trying to read his expression. He wasn't sure what the other boy wanted, but he did want to talk and get it all out in the open. He touched Kurt's arm. "Babe, it's OK. I can talk to him, I'll be fine." He kept his eye on him until Kurt agreed to leave them alone so they could talk. He kissed Blaine softly and left, looking at his brother reproachfully as he left. Blaine looked at Finn. "So why the hell have you been treating me like shit, Finn? I haven't done anything but just try to fit in with the New Directions."

This was hard to answer for Finn. He was jealous of Blaine's talent, and he thought he might have some weird sibling rivalry thing going on. Blaine had spent a lot of time at their house over the summer. He may as well have been living there. Finn had gotten along well with him. He saw how well Blaine got along with his parents, and he thought maybe that had leaked into his jealousy about Blaine's talent. He didn't get any sibling rivalry with Kurt. They got along fine. "Blaine, I think I'm just jealous of your talent."

Blaine had to say, he hadn't been expecting Finn to say that at all. He ran his hand through his hair, which had, in his sweat, messed up a little and the curl was coming out. He just folded his arms and stared back at Finn, his hazel eyes wide.

Finn sighed, and a got a little closer. "I really am sorry that I upset you. I am so completely wrong. I know all you're trying to do is fit in. I haven't made it very easy for you." He didn't know what else to say.

Well, that was certainly true. Blaine wiped his eyes, they had sweat in them. He looked back at Finn, finally speaking. "No, you're not. And all I've done is try to be a team player. I want New Directions to win as badly as you do. Why do you keep harping on me? You may have some dancing problems, but you are an amazing singer, Finn. I am trying to take anything away from you."

Blaine was right, and Finn knew it. They wanted the same thing. "I do care about you, you make my brother _really _happy. I am not trying to be an ass really. I want to just move on. I'm sorry that you got so upset when you fought with Sam. You are a great guy, Blaine." He wondered what was going on with Blaine in the boxing getup. "What's with the boxing?" He asked, "Picturing Sam's face?"

Blaine nodded. "And yours. Don't act so surprised. I was bullied a lot. I started a fight club at Dalton." He stopped himself, that was another thing he had not told Kurt. Plus, you weren't supposed to talk about fight club.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Look, I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We should be trying to work together so we can win Sectionals." He stuck out his fist for Blaine to bump.

He stared at it for a minute, not sure. But he finally, gave in, not really wanting to fight with Finn anymore. He bumped it. "Just tell me what I have to do." He said, grudgingly.

That's when Kurt came back in, he'd still been worried about Blaine, and his overprotective instinct took over. "Is everything OK in here?" He asked, setting his Kurt Hummel gaze on them.

His boyfriend and his brother looked at him, and they both smiled. "Yeah, let's go practice for Sectionals." Blaine said, sharing a smile with Finn.

_**Author's note: So I hope ya'll liked, this came out of my head pretty quickly. Hope you liked, I totally don't buy that that Kurt wouldn't have talked to Blaine. **_


End file.
